(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-direction insertion socket with its conductor structure, and more particularly, to one that allows insertion by various pins of various types of plug at the same time from different directions for saving mounting space in the socket and consumption of copper conductor material.
(b) Description of the Prior Art:
Whereas, a power socket is usually mounted at a fixed location for lighting fixtures and electric appliances at home, an extension wire is required for any electric appliance with its power cable in limited length that is located far away from the power socket. To cope with serving at the same time for more than an electric appliance, the extension wire is adapted with a one-pin or multiple-pin socket to be place at a location remote from the power source. To have optimal use of the space available in the socket, most of the sockets are designed with their outlets to allow insertion of plugs from different directions, generally, from top or both sides of the socket. An example of such socket permitting insertion from different directions is as illustrated in FIGS. 12 and 13 of the accompanying drawings. It is essentially composed of multiples of an outlet modulus (A) and a switching modulus (B) connected to the socket body (C) with said multiple outlet modulus mounted to the socket body (C) from different directions for plugs to draw the power from different directions.
However, several defects are found with the structure of the prior art essentially due to:
1. A great demand on the interior space of the socket is relatively larger since it has to accommodate multiple socket modulus with their outlets facing different directions. In turn, the entire volume of the socket could get excessively large and higher costs of production and materials for the body of the socket.
2. Said structure requires use of multiple outlet modulus, that is, each outlet modulus needs one set of conduction copper materials. In the example as illustrated, there are a total of twelve units of outlets mounted to the body of the socket, so that twelve sets of outlet modulus, thus twelve sets of conduction copper materials are required. Accordingly, as the utility increases, the general production cost is increased due to conduction copper material happens to be quoted at higher price.
The primary purpose of the present invention is to provide a multi-direction insertion socket with its conductor structure that permits insertion of plugs from different directions by using a unitary set of conductor for the socket to receive insertion of plugs from different directions. To achieve the purpose, said conductor contains a clamping part to restrict pins of a plug. Said clamping part contains two clamping tabs. At least one clamping tab extends and winds to form an additional clamping tab to further form an additional part with the clamping part that extends to receive insertion of various plugs inserted from different directions at the same into the clamping parts.